Koushiro Izumi
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (jap.Izumi Koushiro) to fikcyjna postać z dwóch pierwszych serii o Digimonach. Największy geniusz z drużyny i specjalista od komputerów. Jego partnerem jest Tentomon. Geniusz w dziedzinie informatyki, znawca w sprawach Cyfrowego Świata, nie rozstaje się ze swoim żółto białym laptopem - "PiBook". Nauczył się roszyfrowywać i wykorzystywać alfabet DigiŚwiata - Digikod. Jest osobą sympatyczną, opanowaną, rozmowną o ile nie jest zajęty komputerem. Jego główną cechą jest często nieopanowany "głód wiedzy". Stracił rodziców kiedy był dzieckiem, wychowywany przez rodziców zastępczych. W pierwszej serii ubrany jest w pomarańczową koszulę, zielone szorty, purpurowo-czarne adidasy i żółte rękawice. W drugiej serii najczęściej ubrany jest w mundurek szkolny - zieloną marynarkę, białą koszulę, niebieski krawat, szare spodnie, czarno-fioletowe adidasy. Jest "mózgiem" drużyny. Dzięki niemu większość zagadek została rozwiązana, większość decyzji była trafna. Za pomocą swojego komputera potrafił pokazać wszystko, nawet animacje trójwymiarowe. Jest posiadaczem Amuletu Wiedzy pozwalającego Tentomon'owi na Super Digimorfozę. = Występy = Izzy pojawił się w dwóch seriach: *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 Pojawił się również w filmach pełnometrażowych: *Digimon Adventure *Our War Game *Hurricane Touchdown *Revenge of Diaboromon =Wydarzenia związane z Izzy'm= Film Digimon Adventure Właśnie w ten dzień, Izzy dowiedział się, że jego biologiczni rodzice zginęli w wypadku, dlatego nie spał w nocy i widział walkę pomiędzy Greymon'em a Parrotmon'em. W wyniku czego stał się DigiWybrańcem. Seria Digimon Adventure Wszystko zaczęło się od letniego obozu na którym był Izzy wraz z pozostałymi wybranymi dziećmi. Został przeniesiony do Digiświata, gdzie spotkał swojego partnera - Motimon'a, który podczas ataku Kuwagamon'a digimorfował w Tentomon'a. Gdy Digiwybrańcy dostali się do tajemniczej fabryki w świecie Digimonów, Izzy odkrył dziwny kod, który jak szybko się okazało jest DigiKodem. Tym samym dowiedział się, że Digiświat jest zbudowany z cyfrowych danych. W tym samym odcinku, Tentomon digimorfował, by uchronić Izzy'ego przed Andromon'em, mającym w sobie Czarną Zębatkę. Wojna z Etemon'em Po pokonaniu Devimon'a, Digiwybrańcy wyruszyli na Serwer, by pokonać Etemon'a. Gdy znajdowali się w szkole Piximon'a, Izzy i Matt odnaleźli swoje Amulety. W późniejszych odcinkach, końcowych z sagi Etemon'a, Izzy otrzymuje wiadomość od Datamon'a, któremu postanawiają pomóc. Ostrzega też Tai'a, by uważał, co robi - chodziło o siatkę przez którą została porwana Sora. Po zniknięciu Tai'a wyruszył na poszukiwania Gennai'a. Nowy wróg - Myotismon Podczas poszukiwań Gennai'a natrafił na Vamdemon'a, który odebrał mu jego ciekawość. A co gorsza, Tentomon zaczął dedigimorfować aż do formy Pabumon'a. Na szczęście, Pabumon pomógł mu odzyskać jego wiedzę i tym samym pomógł mu w rozbłyśnięciu Amuletu. Od tamtej pory Kabuterimon mógł Super Digimorfować w MegaKabuterimon'a. Podczas poszukiwań Ósmego Dziecka przeznaczenia, Gennai wysłał parę programów Izzy'emu, które umożliwiły mu patrolowanie całego miasta. Zauważył, że Raremon atakuje zatokę Tokijską, więc udał się tam z Tentomon'em by go powstrzymać - wtedy też namierzył ósmy DigiPilot. Później otrzymał też instrukcję, jak uaktywnić cyfrową barierę, by uchronić siebie i swoich rodziców przez Bakemon'ami. To właśnie on rozszyfrował starożytną przepowiednię dotyczącą WarGreymon'a i MetalGarurumon'a - dwóch form Mega Agumon'a i Gabumon'a. Czterech Władców Ciemności i Apocalymon Podczas tej sagi, Izzy pokazał się z jeszcze lepszej strony jako informatyk. Szczególnie w mieście Machinedramon'a, gdzie stworzył się problem odnajdywania ich - chłopiec szybko temu zaradził i dzięki niemu mogli uniknąć spotkania ze sługami jednego z czterech mistrzów ciemności. We wcześniejszym odcinku sagi Władców Ciemności, odkrył, że rękawice, która posiada WarGreymon są szkodliwe dla dramonów. Dzięki temu z łatwością pokonali MetalSeadramona. Po pokonaniu Apocalymon'a, Izzy obliczył, że mogą tu zostać na 118 lat. Niestety, Gennai ich poinformował o tym, że muszą wrócić. Izzy pożegnał się z Tentomon'em i wrócił do swojego świata. Our War Game Izzy był jedyną osobą, która odkryła dziwne jajo na swoim komputerze. Pomógł Tai'owi i Matt'owi oraz Omnimon'owi w walce z Diaboromon'em, wysyłając mu maile od dzieci z całego świata i tym samym go lekko zalagował. Pomiędzy Digimon Adventure, a Digimon Adventure 02 W maju 2000 roku, Izzy przybył do Digiświata by oddać swój Amulet Wiedzy w celu uwolnienia Czterech Obrońców Digiświata. Przez to Tentomon stracił możliwość Super Digimorfozy w MegaKabuterimon'a. Digimon Adventure 02 Trzy lata później, Izzy znowu spotkał się z Tentomon'em. Po raz pierwszy od pożegnania, wszedł do Digiświata z Yolei i Cody, gdy Ci szukali swoich Digimentali. W późniejszych odcinkach również był przydatny, szczególnie podczas poszukiwań bazy DigiCesarza i sagi Kimeramon'a. Podczas świąt, Izzy wraz z Kari odwiedził Hong Kong i Azję w celu odesłania zbiegłych Digimonów do ich domu. Epilog W roku 2027, Izzy został badaczem Digiświata i ma córkę. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Izzy jest pokazany w openingu, jak pracuje na swoim komputerze. Później już jest w innym miejscu, wysłany przez Wendigomon'a. Revenge of Diaboromon Izzy ponownie był odpowiedzialny za planowanie przebiegu walki z wrogiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Digiwybrańcy Kategoria:Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02